


Mingyu and Soonyoung

by criesmom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Elijah & Christine, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mingyu as Elijah, Multi, Mutual Pining, Soonyoung as Christine, YouTube, Youtuber AU, all that good stuff, this is basically based off their vids but u don't have to watch them to understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: A Soongyu fanfic based on the escapades of Elijah and Christine on YouTube (you don't have to watch their vids but it helps probably)





	Mingyu and Soonyoung

**Author's Note:**

> The way I'm going to do this is take elements of each video/vlog and put the Seventeen members into that situation, then title the chapter after the video it's taken from. This first chapter is pretty much a written version of the first video, but the rest will diverge a lot more probably. I'll also link the videos so you can watch them and please subscribe to Elijah & Christine I love them !!  
> This chapter is based on the video "[STEVE JOBS IS ALIVE??](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_160e9Us1ZM)"

After a few “mimosas”, (which were truthfully just champagne flutes with a drop of orange juice), Soonyoung was already feeling the alcohol getting to him. Mingyu was sitting across from him at the table, his face swollen from his hangover. Minghao, sitting next to Mingyu, looked pleasantly zoned out and sober. Soonyoung envied him.

Getting out his phone to film what was going on came to Soonyoung as second nature. Half the time, he didn’t even have to think about it past aiming at whatever he was filming. What little of his friendship with Mingyu had been seen by the public eye had gotten good feedback, and he liked spending time with him. It made sense to exploit that and make a few people laugh.

“We’re at brunch, it’s like, noon on a Sunday,” Soonyoung explained for the viewers, “and Minghao ordered us shots.” Minghao shot him a shit eating grin as Soonyoung’s stomach churned. “I’m going to throw up, I hope you know that.”

Soonyoung focused the camera on Mingyu’s face as he took the shot, keeping the frame there as Mingyu looked as if he was about to vomit. After a few moments, he gave a thumbs up.

“I’m good.” He held out his hand for the camera. “Your turn.”

Soonyoung had never felt regret the way he did after tipping back the shot of dark liquor. It burned a trail down his throat and settled so uncomfortably in his stomach that he knew, and saw in his third eye, that he was going to be sick. As he took a few deep breaths, his eyes settled on the mimosa. He had mixed in more orange juice with it, and given they’d run out of water, Soonyoung saw no other option. Mingyu giggled behind the phone as Soonyoung slowly downed the entire thing.

Soonyoung didn’t entirely remember the next half an hour of their brunch, but the resulting video told him that he:

  1. Complained about being able to see the bottom of his “bottomless” mimosa
  2. Called the waiter cute and then claimed him as his boyfriend
  3. Declared, unprovoked, that he had a “garbage pussy”
  4. Sang _Torn_ by Natalie Imburglia while a stranger drank his mimosa
  5. Called the waiter “Dad”
  6. Claimed that the waiter wanted his garbage pussy
  7. Cried over some dogs passing them on the street



 

When his memory caught up with him, he was on the phone to his mother.

“I smoked a cigarette a week ago and I’m alive, so it’s okay!” He couldn’t hear what she replied with, but he could hear her disapproving tone. “I love you, and you’re my favourite mum, and you gave birth to me, and I’m sorry that I had to come out of you, but I think it turned out pretty well.”

Mingyu shook his head behind the phone. Just as Soonyoung was going to tell him off, he caught sight of a man wearing a black turtle neck and pointed at him.

“Holy shit it’s Steve Jobs.”

Mingyu laughed. “What?”

“Dude it’s fucking Steve Jobs. Hey!” Soonyoung raised his voice, now addressing the man. “Hey Steve Jobs, come here!”

The man walked over, clearly curious as to why a drunk man was calling him Steve Jobs.

“I thought you were dead.”

The man shared a look with Mingyu, who shrugged as he still filmed. He turned back to Soonyoung. “I’m a ghost now.”

Soonyoung, slack jawed, turned back to the camera. “Well guys, I’m here with uh, Steve Jobs’ ghost. He’s telling me about the, uh, the fuckin’ iPhone 12 SX plus, he’s sending it down straight from heaven.” The man said something that Soonyoung didn’t catch but felt rude asking him to repeat. “Yeah for sure, man. Hey look, you know, Samsung might be better but I just want those fuckin’ emojis you know? I just wanna be able to, to talk to people, right? Without having to say words, you know? I can just say, uh, moaning face eggplant water droplets and they get the message, you know?”

Mingyu put away the camera, his face telling Soonyoung that he was trying not to laugh too hard. “We gotta get you home, Soonyoung.”

“Yeah man, for sure I’m gonna vomit.”

 

Walking out of the (restaurant? Bar? Café? Soonyoung wasn’t sure) was a mission and a half, seeing as Soonyoung couldn’t remember how to walk in a straight line. He tried to punch the coins out of a parking machine, threw a styrofoam cup at some strangers, pulled newspapers out of a newspaper stand, (print media is dead and continuing to produce newspapers is wasteful, just like receipts), and screamed about being in purgatory.

Somewhere along the way, Mingyu asked Soonyoung if he was “Feeling good”.

“I’m feeling great.” He was not. “I’m feeling,” very sick, “I’m feeling good, baby.”

Soonyoung veered off to the side of the pavement and promptly vomited. Thankfully, there was a grate and the vomit was able to drain away.

As he looked up and saw that Mingyu was still filming the entire ordeal, Soonyoung couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous the situation was. Mingyu was laughing behind the phone, as was Minghao who was standing a few metres away and trying not to retch.

“Soonyoung, all we did was go to brunch.”

“God, screw you, Mingyu,” Soonyoung said as he straightened up, stumbling back and away from his own vomit. “I do feel a lot better now.”


End file.
